


A Chance to Bloom Again

by DarkBlueSoul012



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Error, Attacc, Babies, Baby Error, Destiny, Drama, Error turning into a baby, Everyone loves and protects Error now, Fate, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Harrish6, Help, M/M, Multi, Possesive Nightmare, Protecc, Romance, The Balance, Violence, fluffs, i don't know how to tag, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012
Summary: Error, the Forced God of Destruction, suffered immensely to keep his Multiverse in balance. Ink, his counterpart; the God of Creation, has been on a creative spree for the longest time ever recorded in Error’s book. Said skeleton is falling behind. Fate is bored and decided to mess their lives for her entertainment. Their first target? Error.Inspired by Harrish6’s works; “Healing What Has Been Broken” and “Twisted”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. More notes at the end, if there are any.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has balance. If there are success, there are failures. If there's a good guy, there's also a bad guy. If there's light, there's darkness. If there's a Yin, then there's a Yang. If there's life, there is death. If there is creation, there will be destruction. But not all sides of a balance is willing. Some are forced to do their part as the other one is not. Not both sides are happy with what are they doing or what has become of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

             All I remember is pain and countless lives being murdered by my forced hands. I never knew who I am in the past and will probably never know anytime soon. But for all I know, I’m forced to do this dirty work. I was forced to be the other half. And whether I like it or not, I have to do this. Fate has formed me, bended me, **BrOkEn** me to their twisted ways just to fit to be the other half.

             The other half is Ink, the God of Creation. I have no idea why, but he never cease to create. Doesn’t he know that many suffers because of creation? Creation and life may bring cookies and rainbows to someone’s life but others suffer, ones who are not fortunate enough. Others suffer because of these inconvenient and random AUs.

             The balance, one that I was forced to be a part of. One that I have been forced to be the other half, the so called “bad guy”. But am I really the evil one when all I do is what I’ve been forced to do. Honestly, all I wanted was to take a rest. Maybe tell tales to the Charas or visit Nightmare and his gang. Maybe even stitch and make a few more dolls to give away to the precious Charas while I’m at it. Oh, how badly I wanted to do all of that right now, but lately, Ink has been creating too much and every day, every night and every time, I need to destroy AUs just to keep this Multiverse from falling apart. Yes, if I didn’t do and just stopped doing my forced job all of the sudden, with Ink at this pace, the Multiverse will be long gone. There can be too much Destruction as well as too much Creation. I’ve learned that the hard way.

            Oh, I forgot to tell you my name didn’t I? Well…

            My name’s Error, the Forced God of Destruction. And this is the story of my twisted and broken life. Many has viewed me as the bad guy, the destroyer and one of the most evil and vile creatures of this Multiverse. But let's be honest here, none of them has any knowledge of my story or the life I'm constantly being forced to go through. Only Nightmare, one of the closest persons in my life, has knowledge of the balance. How? I told him that when he's trying to convince me to be in his gang, but I refused to. I fear for their safety if I ever become close to them, though I treat them as one of mine to protect not matter what. Ink, the rainbow asshole, is the one that keeps me in destroying AUs. Honestly, he's the other half of the balance. If he keeps creating, then I will be forced and destroy AUs in return and yet, at time we managed to talk while fighting, he asks me why do I destroy? Why do I keep on doing it? Why can't I change? Is this some sick joke or game to him? Heh, I don't know anymore. All I know is I want to be free of Fate's suffocating chains, one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, This is barely a prologue and I explained here as much as possible what is currently happening to Fate's multiverse. I have also put this one to Error's point of view to make the readers understand what he's trying to point well.


	2. Nearing the End for the New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

           “ **uGh** ”, Error groaned as another spike of a stinging sensation he felt again after a few minutes has passed. “ **hE’s mADe aNothER AU aLReAdy?! ThIs is tHe 30 th oNe tHis wEeK!**” He growled and stood up from his sitting state after destroying a few AUs not a few minutes ago. Ink, the walking talking soulless rainbow asshole has been in a creative spree for these past few weeks and it has put Error into a non-stop destroying of multiple AUs, much to the displeasure of both sides. Error has never and will never like the job he’s been forced to carry on his shoulders. All he remembered before he became to destroyer was a blur. He doesn’t know if he has any families at all or even has an AU for himself. But the voice told him otherwise…

_‘A family? Ha! You’re too worthless to even have someone love you!”_

_‘Oh please! I bet they’ll just be too scared or disgusted with you, they’ll abandon you on first sight!’_

_‘You’ve probably destroyed your own home! Haha!’_

_‘No one will love a glitch like you’_

_‘You have no family and will never have a family of your own!’_

           But no matter how much he tried, he can’t seem to remember anything from his past at all, and he’s starting to believe what the voices has told him. All he remembers is that he woke up to a place nothing but endless white, now called the Anti-Void, and screaming and shouting for someone to help until he grew insane and the voices started to scream, laugh, taunt and speak to him back. But after a few more unknown number of years in the void, he finally and for the first time, broke and started the job forcibly bestowed upon him by Fate. Ink, disliked Error because he thinks that he destroys them for fun and giggles. Blinded by his eagerness and excitement, he ignored Fate’s warnings and jumped into the opportunity to create and bring them to life, thus having Fate to choose a victim to be on the on the other side of the balance, and that victim is Error. Ink hated Error for he destroyed his creations, the one he claims as his “Children”, and causes many others to suffer. Unknown to him, Error is only doing his job as Ink was unleashed and was able to do what he wants freely while Error was being chocked and suffocated many times each day and everyday just to do Fate’s biding and keep his Multiverse safe from massive unstoppable destruction. Now, since Ink has entered his longest creative spree Error has ever recorded, he has to destroy more AUs than usual and catch up with Ink unless he wants the balance to tip off and will cause the whole Multiverse to be gone. He’s been falling behind the rainbow skeleton and he needs to catch up or else, but catching up is difficult especially if you’re the scape goat and almost all of the persons and universes is against you. Destroying maybe easy in someone else’s favor but to Error, it’s a living hell. Other than the immense guilt he feels every time he destroys an AU, Error has suffered every minute just to do his job. Every time he goes into an AU to destroy, either the sanses recognize him and alert Ink of his presence or he get attacked all in all.

        Which leads us to Error being punctured and impaled by bones as different colors of paint was thrown to his direction, in which he was lucky to be able to dodge in his state. “Why are you here Error?! Have I not told you to stop destroying my creations?!” Ink shouted at him along with an attack of red boiling paint. The AU he was alarmed Error was is in one of the copies of Underfell. Honestly, Ink has been wondering what has gotten into Error as he has been destroying a lot AUs lately every day. All he wanted was for him to stop destroying and come to his senses and come with him to change. If Error realizes his mistakes of destroying, he’s sure that mostly everyone will forgive him and all will be better right? Error has been destroying without any reason at all and maybe that Anti-Void has affected his mental state too much and Ink decide that all Error needs is rehabilitation to come to his senses and realize his mistakes. “ **InKY, tHiS iS tHe 68 th cOpY oF uNdERfeLl. tHis NeEds tO SToP**” Error tried to reason but only got a growl in response from the creator and this AU’s Sans as he is attacked again, but he made no move to attack back, only using his blasters and strings to protect himself and keep then in a distance away. Though, now that Error noticed it, he has all of the monsters in this AU and only the sans was left. Lost in his deep thinking and the intense strain in his rest that lowered his health and stamina greatly in continuous using of his magic, he didn’t noticed the sudden teleportation of Ink behind him and red lava-like paint has been slashed to his back as he doubled over in pain at the intense burning sensation to his bones. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ink preparing an attack and readied himself to counter it, completely forgetting the other sans in the scene.

        Sans saw this chance and impaled Error with his sharped bones all throughout his body, earning a pained glitchy scream. Ink winced and Error, just wanting to end this all, opened a portal. Inside the portal shows the glitching codes of this AU, this act alone made Ink gasped as he already know what was about to happen and acted to stop Error from continuing what he was about to do. But sadly, Error was too fast and in one swipe of his hand, the AU began crumbling. Codes dispersing and fading into the void. The sans of this AU gave a wail of pain as he doubled over in pain on the ground as he slowly dusted. This is why Error have never like ending an AU with the habitants still in there for it causes them immense pain as they slowly and painfully die and scatter into nothingness into the void but Ink has forced him today. Speaking of Ink, the said skeleton only growled then bashed Error’s skull with his paint brush tipped with red ink  in pure anger and hatred to the glitching skeleton, whom was screaming and writhing in pain as the burning paint seeped from the cracks on his skull to the inside of it. Ink only scoffed and left the AU as more of it fade into codes. Error took his time opening and entering in the portal to the Anti-Void, beaten and his skull on the brink of crumbling as his body gave creaks of protest, some of his bones even falling off as he walks further to his spot in his so called home, the voices taunting him and saying words only failures like his should listen to, as they said.

     Fate has been bored lately as they continued to observe their Multiverse. Error’s sufferings are too common to then now and they wanted some entertainment for themselves. Then they thought of a great plan on how to entertain themselves and disturb everyone in this so called “Peaceful” Multiverse of theirs. All they needed to do is mess with Error a little bit more. Destiny could only watch in horror as their chosen child was been Fate’s target again for the second time. Though, all they could hope was for Error to be fine. Destiny planned to guide and protect Error in this new plan of Fate without Fate noticing them. Oh, how a sudden twist this broken destroyer will take sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Fate here doesn't really mess with their creations fo a long time and instead, just watching their child, Ink create to his heart's content and choke Error more of her painful and will-breaking words. Error is just a destroyer and an entertainment to them, but seeing the same thing over and over and over again for millenials has made them bored and decided to do something everyone will react differently for their entertainment. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't read Harrish6's stories, you may want to start now and begin with "Healing What Has Been Broken" so that you'll understand why Error is called the Forced God of Destruction.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~!


	3. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

    It now has been a whole month ever since Ink started his creative spree and a whole month of Error continuously destroying AUs. Speaking of the glitching skeleton, ever since the first few weeks of Error destroying, he's never had any kind of rest. He barely goes back in the Anti-Void to sit down and wait for Ink's next creation, nor sit down to watch some of his favorite AU called Undernovela. He also wasn't able to make more dolls and different clothing for the different Charas he cherished. This caused the Charas to grow concerned for their Duncle. Believe it or not, the Charas have grown fond and love their Duncle Error so much that they'll do anyway to be able to communicate to him and visit him in the Anti-Void, much to Misery, Reapertale Chara's, annoyance. Yes, only some people or mosters are able access or make portals that leads to Error's home, like Ink, Fresh, Core and strangely, Misery. When someone entered his "home", Error gets a shudder in his body to warn him that someone has entered the Anti-Void. Though it doesn't bother Error now because either he's in the middle of destroying or he's too tired to care.

     Speaking of tiredness, the glitching skeleton is now holding the SOUL of the Frisk of one Poketale's copies, dust scattered around as it's inhabitants were dusted no less than an hour. "P-please, spare me-e-!!" the Frisk of this AU said in barely a whisper as they struggled weakly against Error's strings. Sadly, the glitched skeleton gave no response as his sockets are void of any life or any eye-lights. Frisk gasped as their SOUL was forcibly taken against their body and they lay limp on the ground. Error, automatically swiped one of his hands and opened the portal of this AU to see the codes and erased them.

     Ink shuddered as he felt another one of his creations destroyed and hurriedly went there to at least stop Error before he managed to escape. With the help of his gigantic brush, he created a portal to the destroying AU. "ERROR! YOU-!!" he was halted at the sight before him. Error, the known destroyer, was walking towards a few meters away from him, zombie like. "Error?" Ink questioned the dark skeleton whom gave no reply and instead, opened a glitching portal to a new AU.

     Error, desperate to catch up with Ink, decided to ignore the mere thought of resting and continued destroying old, irrelevant or useless AUs that Ink has created years ago. But, because of this decision, his magic and health became strained in the first week or two, his body not used to this unexpected treatment. Sure, Error has tried MANY suicidal things such as stabbing, chocking, drowning, electrocution, cutting and many more but those all include majority of his physical body. However, what he's doing now is different. He's not only straining his body beyond limitation, he's also straining his magic which is connected to the culmination of his being, his SOUL. Destroying AUs takes as much magic and strength as possible. Error does not destroy heavenly bodies, like most destroyer, from animes and movies he has seen, does. No, he destroys the universe itself, and as easy as it sounds, it's not because he has to use mostly magic to make it possible. But after the first month passed of Ink's creative streak, he has never slept, rested his body or recharged his magic like he usually does before. This caused him to enter a coma-like state and destroy universes in auto, conscious enough to know the difference if he entered a copy of an AU or if it's an original AU but unconscious enough to get to the point of his appearance in a certain AU, to destroy it.

     His eyes had became hollow and devoid of life, his eye-lights cease to ignite as he reserves his magic to destroy, his fingers, as well as some parts of his body, twitching every now and then. His body slumped and his breathing hard. His forced smile, now a genuine grimace. His strings losing their glowing effect every time he uses them. His clothes ragged and covered in dust and blood. His SOUL slowly losing its shine and color as the strings surrounding it and putting it together, slowly going slack. He now looks like a mere puppet, devoid of life. But isn't he really that to Fate? A puppet? A marionette? A chess piece to their never ending twisted game to his existence. But Error has learned to just give up a long time ago, and now? He doesn't care about that issue anymore. For all he care, he could just jump in the VOID to end it all but he's not in that point yet.

     As Error landed in a new environment, his mind automatically realizing it. " **ChEsSTalE cOpY 475...** " he murmured as he prepared his magic, strings coming from his tears, to destroy the said AU when a sudden powerful attack has been hit at his back. He crashed into a nearby wall of a building, leaving a gaping hole of debris and rocks around and in the area. Even after the said attack, Error only grunted and stood up, mind still hollow, as he saw his attacker, Ink and Dream. "Error! I have no idea what has gotten you into your state right now but as long as you keep destroying, you won't escape consequences!" Dream shouted, pulling the string of his bow, arrow already loaded, as he pointed the weapon to the slumped skeleton. Ink, after seeing Error in his zombie-like state, has called Dream and Blue for assistance as he told them what had happened. Dream, insisted for them to stop Error as early as possible since from what Ink told them, he's destroying AUs blindly. Dream thought that Error has finally snapped and assumed that he'll finally destroy the Multiverse entirely because of his mental state. Blueberry, now called Blue, on the other hand knows that Error has been through a lot.

     Ever since Ink has started his spree, he's been warning the artist if this is a good idea for everyone, as in everyone including Error in his mind. The creative skeleton assured him that it would and when Blue asked him for specific reasons how, the brush-wielding skeleton answered, "So that other AUs can have friends of themselves!" Since that day, Blue has been on doubt of the artist and worried for his friend Error. Sure, Error almost annihilated his AU, but he's in his insane days that time. But after staying and being company to Error, he learned that the other has been suffering a lot. Error might not remember but during those insane days where Error randomly loses his sanity, he accidently told Blue about this balance, about his suffering and how this 'Fate' has tortured him in anyways possible. But for the sake of his friend, he kept this secret to himself and put on his innocent façade after that day and the day he and Chara's soul has been released from the Anti-Void by an overly guilty forced destroyer. Ever since then, he has became a friend to Error and promised himself to never lift a hand to the poor tortured and shattered SOUL.

But now, he's in a dilemma if he should punch himself or Ink for doing this to Error.

     After knowing that Error is in his state, Blue refused to go and fight his friend for he know that he may or may not have a part in this. He thinks that maybe because of him, Ink has no restraints in creating more AUs. And with a heavy guilty SOUL, he reasoned that he still have some errands to do to his AU and to his brother and friends, though none of it is true. He left before they could say anything.

     Ink, after telling them what happened, has been panicking. He don't know what caused Error to destroy many AUs in less than a month. He has no idea what has triggered the skeleton and how to stop it. He doesn't know the reason WHY Error was doing this but all he knows is he somehow has to stop the glitch, thus he ran to the other two members of the Star Sanses. But he did not expect for Blue to suddenly look down with a frown and back up from the plan to stop Error now. But maybe he does need to do something, after all, this is US Sans, he always hangs around with his loved ones. So, came the idea that he and Dream will just attack and defeat Error now, while he's in that state, to stop him from continuing anymore.

     When they spotted Error from one of the copies of Chesstale, they didn't expect the sight of the skeleton in front of them. Apparently, Dream is the first to snap out between the two and attacked Error using his magic. Ink then came out of his trance and followed Dream to where Error landed only to see the dark skeleton's face so hollow and devoid of life.

     Error only grunted again as he used his strings to stop who ever stopped him from destroying. What he didn't know is that Ink is ahead of his by 3 AUs and the balance won't be on the verge of tipping. But since said skeleton along with his friend interrupted him, he now have to fight. But this is what he's been dodging and escaping after all these weeks, he doesn't want to fight anyway from anyone. His magic reserves are only enough for destroying few more AUs and he'll truly be knocked out and will be in coma for a few weeks, but when two of the Star Sanses attacked him, he knows he now have to fight them for they will probably not let him escape.

     For hours upon hours, Error's skull was bashed, his ribs were broken and his body was slammed in more surfaces than the wall and the ground. Bones sprang to and from the ground. Strings blocking out paints and arrows as the wielder was attacked away from his vision. Boiling and searing hot read paint dodged and splatters to his body as blue magic holds his body down or slams him against any health damaging things. Many time his body has been stabbed with colorful bones and been shot with glowing arrows. Many times his fingers released his strings, now frailer than usual, as they only snapped within a swipe of a paint brush. Now Error lays against the ground on his own puddle of blood under him, his clothes none other than rags and his body broken in more ways than one, he closed his eyes and felt a two pairs of eyes peered down on him before a familiar sound of an opening of a portal was heard and then silence. Error panted and groaned in pain, forcing himself to stand up, his legs creaking and spider cracks spreading around it even further. Because of the immense pain, he has been snapped out of his mini coma state and has been now aware of his surroundings. He checked the codes and surely enough, he's in one of the copies of Chesstale but it's landscape is destroyed, probably the outcome of his and Ink and Dream's fight. He sighed and forced himself to destroy this and three more AUs, so that he can go back to the Anti-Void and finally rest his magic and body, despite his body's protest. He winced and moved on forward to hunt down this AU's Frisk and it's Flowey.

     After what felt like forever, Error stumbled back into the Anti-Void, beaten and bloody. His clothes nothing more than few hanging shreds as they soak the blood dripping from his broken bones. His glitching body glitching even further as his SOUL received a new crack. His magic starting to drain as soon as he stumbled to his area where he knits and sew his dolls. He hung up the last SOULS of the Frisks he got along with the others. He sat sat down and gave an exhausted sigh. Ink apparently noticed the destroying again and came rushing to the AU he's in, which is Feralfell, and managed to somehow convince the monsters there to team up with him and attack him. Because Error just came out of his previous state, he's completely off guard and outnumbered, especially with his little magic reserves, he knows he don't stand a chance but in the sake of euthanasia for the inhabitants of this AU will go through in the VOID, he killed them off using the last of his magic, stole this Frisk's SOUL, got Flowey and destroyed it's code. Ink, displeased with these events, fought him one last time before leaving the AU altogether. Error beaten down, laid on the ground of the vanishing AU before he created a portal to the Anti-Void and dragged himself there, a trail of blood and dust following him the further he limped.

     Error was about to let himself finally sleep and rest when he felt a sudden intense pain his body has never felt before. He screamed and clutched his sides. He clawed at his chest were most of the pain is coming from. His glitched screams feeding and making the voices that drove him insane laugh at his misery. He screamed, his sockets closed shut, his breathing ragged as he clawed further to his chest to stop the pain. He doubled over as another wave of pain hit him and his eye-lights, that somehow returned when he returned to the Anti-Void, flickering out. He shook and flailed like a wild animal being burned alive as he shook. He felt his bones break even further from his acts and his legs collapsed soon. His fingers leaving claw marks along his chest as he closed his eyes. For the last time, with one frail hope, he shouted into the white nothingness. He called for help...

_...But Nobody Came..._

     He screamed one final time and collapsed. His breathing shallow. His fingers twitching. Some of his bones flaking off and turning into dust. He sees the Classic Sans doll he has sewn years ago sitting there with the rest of the others. He saw the supplies he had stolen to create the dolls for him or his loved ones. And with one final release of his strength, his vision faded out as his sockets closed and his SOUL shimmered dimly against the bones and ragged clothes.

\-----

     Fate laughed as they watched the glitching skeleton double over in pain so that they can move on-wards next to their plan in action for their entertainment. But first, they'll be needing another destroyer to keep balance while Error is gone.

     Destiny could only gape in horror as they saw their chosen child suffer in immense and unbelievable pain just to satisfy Fate's boredom. Though, no matter how much they want to get Error, they know they couldn't unless Error change his destiny and turned his back on his fate, then only there could Destiny protect and heal their child. But for now, all they could do is to watch over and prevent troubles Fate will give to their child as much as possible without Fate noticing them messing with them.

\-----

     Fresh is just doing his own business, acquiring a new body for himself as well as dusting every one in the AU he just inflicted his Fresh Virus with, when he felt a sudden pain right after he got his new body. He doubled over as he felt immense pain and foreign magic in his SOUL. But after a few more minutes, he gasped and picked up his shades as he stood up. He grinned and dusted his clothes. "Totes radical to be the new radtastic destroyer now, bruh" he grinned as he went to test his new destructive magic on the AU he's currently in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Fate is a sadistic shit in this story. Well aren't they at all? Anyways, Destiny will try to help their child in any ways possible without Fate noticing them doing it.
> 
> I also chose Fresh as the new destroyer because he truly is fitting for the role. I even imagining him using his virus as a reason to destroy like, "But bruh! I totes gon destroy this unrad AU cuz I need like a new rad body here"
> 
> So anyways, hope you all enjoyed~


	4. Innocence, Confusion and Willingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

     Ink stopped suddenly in the middle of his doodling, biting the tip of his pencil and thinking deeply. He's currently in the meeting room of the Star Sanses. Most meeting are held here. Whether if it's just the Star Sanses alone or with The Council. The Council are a group of Sanses or anyone in Sans' place in Original AUs. They are the ones that spread words to their copies or neighboring AUs. The Council was built after the Star Sanses. After most of the AUs in the Multiverse have been warned about a destroyer spotted destroying AUs a few centuries ago, some Sanses or the ones in their place decided to help the group of three in preventing said destroyer and putting high alert to other AUs or new ones. Years and years of planning and trying to prevent Error from destroying their AUs have happened multiple times already. Ranging from trying to talk him out of it to the point of using violence against him. Some were getting tired of the same routine over and over that they've resulted to leaving the Council and dealing with Error on their own, much to their demise. Others have stayed and continued loyal to it and swore upon themselves to help the Star Sanses in defeating the destroyer, whether if they have to die for it.

 

     For all those years, Ink had wondered what was Error's intentions. Why is he destroying in the first place? Where did he come from? What has he done to make the other destroy his creations so much? For all he knew, Error is a nuisance and needs to be stopped no matter what. He usually destroys one or two AUs every week in the past but ever since Ink got inspired and started his creative spree, Error has destroyed many AUs not going lover than 50 a day. This has concerned him greatly and he and the Council was stressed on the issue. But after the Star Sanses had acted after Ink spotted Error in one of Chesstale's copies, they have never heard of Error ever since. Some were glad that the glitchy skeleton is now out, some are still on edge; thinking that Error's planning something else bigger.

 

     This leads to us to Ink in the present, sitting in one of the chairs of the meeting table, nibbling on the tip of his pencil, hands over the unfinished sketch he's doing while deep in thought. "Error has been quiet lately. I've never heard anything from him nor I can feel any magic from him." he mumbled to himself, not noticing Dream and Blue entering the meeting room. Ink perked up as the two got near him, "Hey guys. Blue? Are you okay?" he asked the skeleton. After they have come back from battling Error, Blue has been less responsive. He's been quieter than usual. His eyes seemed unfocused at times, as if dozing off awake, faint but upon closer notice; eye bags. They have asked what is wrong with them but he either say he's alright or he'll only glance at them before going silent. Today is no different as Blue only shrugged and looked away from him. Dream and Ink smiled sadly at him as all three sat down. "Ink, I've been worried. Error hasn't been active lately and it's been a whole week. He's never been this quiet and inactive and it's concerning me. Maybe he's up to something bigger" Dream explained his concerns to his friend. Ink only nodded, "I've been wondering the same thing as well" he said, hand coming up under his chin to support them as he leaned on it, "What do you think Blue?" he asked, Blue only scoffed and looked away from him.

 

     Ever since that they, they've tried on including Blue in many conversations as much as possible. Some Sanses of different AUs that have grown fond of Blue was extremely worried for him, they missed the energetic and ever positive skeleton that gives them smiles despite their troubles. Now, Blue has been silent and they thought that maybe something has happened in his AU but Stretch, Blue's brother, had said that he doesn't remember anything happening bad at Blue.

 

     Ink and Dream looked sadly at the former positive skeleton and decided to get back on track. "But if Error has been quiet, who's been destroying all these days?" Dream asked and with this, Blue silently perked up but went unnoticed by both discussing skeletons. "I have no idea. Another destroyer perhaps?" Ink hypothesized, thinking deeply of whom could possibly be the other destroyer. "If that's the case, it'll be worse! We can't have two destroyers alive! One is enough as it is!" Dream exclaimed. Error has been a powerful and hard destroyer. To them, he can't be and will never be stopped from destroying AUs. No matter how much they've tried to talk him out, fight him out, he just won't stop in destroying AUs at all. And when one day they've decided to ask Error why he wouldn't stop destroying, he simply answered " **BeACuAsE It'S mY JoB** " and it has completely baffled them. What job? Is destroying his job? If so, then why? Why did he chose destroying as his job? Does it makes him happy? Is the destruction of multiple AUs satisfy him so much that he has chosen to do it in a daily basis? Does he love his job to do it multiple times?! Dream has never been able to answer these questions and for so long, had wanted to ask Error himself to be able to understand the other but every time he goes near, the other goes away. Like when the time he and Ink went to the Anti-Void to confront Error about his destroying, but the other just got up suddenly and opened a portal to no one knows where and never came back until they left the Anti-Void. And ever since that day, they've decided to visit that place time to time to confront Error even though the other just continued on escaping or fleeing them any chance he gets.

 

     Now, they're going to confront him and if the other does escape, then they'll spy on him and figure out what he has been planning for this past week. And they will also find out who is the other destroyer besides Error. If the two destroyers teamed up, then hell will break loose to this multiverse and they couldn't even imagine if they'll be able to catch up to those two if they did decided to destroy many AUs at the same time. "Dream, Blue..." Ink said out of nowhere, startling Dream from his deep thinking and getting Blue's attention. "Prepare yourselves, well go to the Anti-Void to pay Error a visit and probably ask him who's this new destroyer and foil his plans" Ink said with a determined gleam in his eye lights. What ever Error has been planning for all this time, the Star Sanses will stop it. It may lead to something not good and they will have to stop it before it even causes trouble and chaos for all AUs and themselves. Dream nodded, having the same determined gleam in his eyes while Blue only scoffed and nodded with his head turned away from Ink. Blue has been like this ever since the start of Error being silent. It has made him nervous and worried for his friend. He's nervous it the balance will tip off because of what happened to Error and Error's condition alone has worried him greatly. If anything else, he has felt extremely guilty for what he did and he thinks he has something to do with Error being quiet for a week, even if he doesn't know what. But it's useless dwelling in the past now, he got to check up with Error but fears the worst. Stars help him.

 

     All three got up and Ink swiped his paint brush on the floor which created a portal and all three jumped in, the blinding whiteness stealing their ability of sight for only a few seconds before they moved on forward. "Okay, we find Error then we-" Ink was cut off with the noticeable sound of crying far away. "Huh?" Ink questioned himself out loud, "Did...Did Error kidnapped someone again?" Ink wondered as all three of them walked to Error's area, the crying going louder. "It's baby crying" Blue said, which shocked the other two. This is the first time in a long time Blue has spoken and they couldn't even be more happier that their friend is coming back. Though, what Blue had said was right, no time for celebration; This is something they needed to find out. As they continued to move forward, senses high and always on guard, the louder the baby wailing was heard. And now, they truly are starting to think that Error has kidnapped someone, but a baby nonetheless?! How could Error stoop so low? Sure, they'll be alright if it's a teen or an adult since they'll be more easier to save and they will have a sense of what is going on, but kidnapping a baby is just NOT acceptable. Has Error kidnapped the baby to raise it to do something evil like Nightmare's Gang or will he hold it hostage? Never mind those cause only one thing is on their mind, it's to save the baby from the clutches of the destroyer's hands.

 

     They frowned as they've finally made it to Error's area of the Anti-Void. Ink noticed some stuffs and went further to inspect it only to widen his eyes as he picked up a Blueberry Sans Doll. 'Error can create something?' he asked himself astonished. All these years, he thought that Error couldn't create because he was the destroyer. He thought that Error could only destroy and never create much less a drawing. He didn't expect for Error to have a passion in sewing and creating dolls as he further rummages in the supply box, finding more Sans dolls of different AUs as well as more fabrics, needles of different sizes and types and many more such as buttons. 'The materials were probably stolen but the dolls are well sewed, he has potential but why did he destroy in the first place?' Ink frowned as he gripped the doll he's currently holding and stood up to look more.

 

     Dream could only gasp as he looked up to see millions upon billions of SOULS hung up high in the Anti-Void as some dimmed, some cracked and some looked new in the collection; All of them tightly coiled with bright blue strings. The same strings Error has used to defend himself. The same strings that had came from his never ending tears. The same strings that Error has used to sew his dolls. Dream could only feel pity at those AUs that were destroyed by Error's hands and strings.

 

     Blue smiled as he remembered his time in the Anti-Void with Error, the day he took him from his AU. He remembered tolerating Error for the first few days before growing fond of him. He remembered Error showing him his dolls that he created. Him exclaiming how well sewed the dolls are and making a joke of, "If I ever need a remodel of my new battle body, I'm so going to you!" and Error replying of " **hEH, WhATeVer** ". He also remembered the day Error has shown him his favorite AUs, UnderNovela and OuterTale. He had seen Error's eye-lights brightly sparkle in happiness and his mood be like of a child with his favorite candy as he talked about his favorite constellations and stars or the favorite scenes he had witnessed as they watched UnderNovela with some stolen food. He chuckled sadly at the memories he and Error has created in this place and could only wish that they can hang around like that again, but all of that was years ago and he doesn't know if he can repeat those moments with Error so broken, no SHATTERED.

 

     All three was snapped out and attracted to the louder baby wailing not a few meters away from them. Ink was the first to run to it while the two followed. When Ink was upon reaching distance, he noticed the baby was covered mostly with Error's jacket. "He covers his acts too poorly" Dream said as he frowned and noticed more clothes under the wiggling baby. Ink only nodded and went to uncover the baby from the jacket hood that's covering their face.

 

Their eye sockets widened at what was in front of them

 

     "A-are you all seeing this?" Ink asked as he was frozen on the spot looking down at the sight before him. "There's no way-" Dream said in shock and denial. They've expected the destroyer to have kidnapped a baby and they have to rescue and return the baby to where ever AU this baby came from, not- not this! Blue snapped out of his trance and smiled at the bundle below and went over to pick it up. "Error?" He asked the crying baby. The babybones stopped crying and looked at Blue hiccuping, curious of what he called him. "Error" Blue repeated the pronunciation of his name. The babybones, Error, giggled and went to coo at the stranger and reach out for him, the over-sized jacket covering most of his body. "Blue, may I hold him?" Dream asked, wanting to get to feel the destroyer now turned baby. Blue was hesitant but passed the curious bean at Dream. Error was having a bad feeling towards the other two and he began to cry again. "No, no , shh shh" Dream cooed at Error, rocking him slowly but Error won't calm in his wailing, not feeling safe with the two of them. Ink frowned then snapped his fingers then ran behind him to where Error kept his dolls and grabbed the Blueberry doll. He went back to the panicking Dream and crying Error, with Blue trying to hush him. "Here, maybe this could help" Ink said as he handed Dream the doll, who took it, other hand cradling the babybones carefully.

 

     Dream shushed him as he gently gave the doll to him. Error opened his teary eyes and looked at the thing being shown to him. He grabbed it and cooed at it. He then giggled and snuggled the said doll, babbling incoherent words. All three smiled at the adorable scene but then Ink got serious. "Error has been turned into a baby. But who did it?" he asked, making Blue and Dream turn to him with frowns upon their faces, Dream gently rocking the sleepy babybones. "I have no idea whom could've done this to Error but I think it's for the better. If you'll look at it, Error won't be able to destroy anymore and we could raise him to be good instead of his old self" Dream stated, snuggling the babybones close to his chest; Error only snuggled to the warmth closer. "Speaking of destruction. If Error has been a baby all this time, then who's the one destroying AUs for these past days?" Blue asked suddenly, making the other two perk up and think deeply. "I don't know Blue but we'll have to find out sooner or later. But first, we gotta let the Council know of these sudden changes" Ink said, who walked closer to Dream and caressed Error's cheek and leaned to give a peck to the forehead of the sleeping babybones. Blue and Dream nodded and went to pick up the discarded clothes off the ground as Ink walked over to the box full of dolls and went to create a bag where they put the clothes and a few more dolls for Error. After that, they all went out the Anti-Void via Ink creating a portal to the meeting room of the Council and all three hoping out.

 

\---

 

\--

-

 

Every Sans of the main and Original AUs has received a call from Ink about an emergency. Said skeletons are now currently in the meeting room; composing of Classic, Red, Orange, Raspberry, G, Outer, Lust, Reaper, Mob, Dance and the Star Sanses. "So, why are we here?" Classic asked Ink, who was in the front of everyone, standing. "As you can see, I've called each of you to say something truly important. It has something to do with Error" Ink said with a frown on his face and a serious tone on his voice. "What has he done this time?" Mob growled out. "Yeah, he's been quiet lately then suddenly he'll show up with no good news?" Reaper said, more than asked, with his arms folded in front of him as he leaned back on his chair. "No, not about those this time" Ink reassured them all, both hand went up to a calming motion. "Then what is it so important about?" Red asked with his eyebrow raised and a deep scowl upon his face. "See me, Dream and Blue went off to investigate why Error has been quiet lately by going to the Anti-Void to confront him if he has any evil plans he's planning or something else but.." Ink stopped, not knowing how to explain to them all what he and the others have seen. "But what? Just get to the point" Raspberry snarled back with his legs and arms crossed and a scowl was upon his face. "But we found this instead" Ink motioned with his hands as Dream and Blue entered with Blue obviously holding something with a black blanket. The two walked in front and beside Ink as Blue uncovered the bundle and showed them all what is in it. If there was someone holding a glass, they could've broke it in shock or if someone was drinking, they could've done a spit-take because right after Blue showed them Error, who was glitching slightly with his tear marks still on his cheeks but his scars and other injuries gone, the whole meeting room was silent, "T-that's Error?" G asked as he was the first to snap out. "Yes, believe me, we have the same reactions as well when we first saw him like that. But we don't know who could've made him a baby" Ink explained. Error looked around at all the people he was faced, hugging his doll close. "May I hold him?" Outer asked as Blue passed over the overwhelmed babybones. Error looked on curiosity as Outer peered down on him as well as the other skeletons beside him or near him. "If that's Error, then who's the one that has been destroying days ago?" Orange asked. "We don't know as well but all we know is we need to find out who and stop them sooner or later before it's too late" Dream said. Ink only nodded and looked at Error from his position, who has being cooed at by Lust. "But all I know is that Error being a baby is for the better and that we have to raise him in good. Thus we need to protect him, especially from Nightmare and his gang" Ink said whom gotten agreed by majority of the skeletons who was not occupied cooing at Error who only giggled at them as he clutches his doll in one hand while the other hold the fingers that was reached to him.

 

\-------------

 

     Fresh laughed as he watched a copy of Outertale perish as it's beautiful starry sky was turned into colorful ones as the inhabitants in it slowly suffer in his Fresh Virus. "Tote's rad to do dis thing, dawg!" He laughed as he skates to another AU of his choice to inject and spread his virus with, one of his ways in destroying an AU since he's now the replacement of Error as the destroyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the beginning of more Baby Error moments as well as the slow reveal of Fresh being the new destroyer. And yeah, I kept the glitches and the tears cuz why not? I also didn't changed the name of Error because it'll be hard for some of them to adjust *ahem* Blue *ahem* But even if Error's glitches were there, they're only minor. Those glitches only gets worst when Error is in deep emotions like anger, sadness, panic or something around that idea. Error's glitches are also more lesser is he's asleep, sometimes completely gone, but if he had a bad dream, they'll be there.
> 
> The title was also like that because Innocence; Obvious reasons. Confusion; Every ones baffled. Why is Error like this? Who turned Error like this? Who's been destroying? and Willingness; They're willing to adopt Error. Fresh is willing AND happy to be the new destroyer.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter~!


	5. Competiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea.

     A deep growl was heard from a dark castle as the ones living in it flinched in alarm. "Where the hell is he? He hasn't been this quiet for this long!" a being, a skeleton to be exact,covered in black tar-like goop screeched as the tentacles sprouting from his back swayed behind him wildly. "Why don't you calm down a little, Night? Maybe he's just doing stuffs and doesn't want anyone to intervene" Horror said as he sharpen his axe lazily. Nightmare was silent for moment, "NO, Horror, he's not like that. If he doesn't want anyone to intervene to any stuff he'll be doing, he'll make it known to us to make sure none of us will visit him out of curiosity or worry. He's not like to disappear suddenly. Something not right here." Killer said, entering the conversation as he entered the living room where the rest of the gang was.

     Technically, he was right. Error is important to their gang. Not like in the way a knight is important to battle, he's more like a family to them. Sure, they may have fought him time to time but to Error, it's more like a spar or training than a fight really. He visits them time to time to either check on them or to just sit down with them. Killer was one of the most fond of Error. He sees Error more like a big brother to him. Ever since he started killing everyone in his AU for fun, something in his AU's code glitched, making them remember the timelines Killer had killed them along with the human without his knowledge. So, when he got bored and decided to be kind to everyone, be back in his usual lazy self for once, he got bashed instead. He got abandoned by his own brother and the others left him. Grillby even banned him from the bar and dismissed him and his tab as if he never existed entirely. Everyone ignored his presence and because of this, he killed everyone that day and left, not caring if the human is on pacifist or genocide or if the kid reset, he just ran away to Nightmare's castle and hardly returned back to his AU. When Error visited the castle; he talked to everyone one by one, and when he noticed Killer isn't there, he searched for him and found him in the basement sulking in the corner.

     Despite of his screams for Error to leave him be, he stayed. Despite Error's Haphephobia, he hugged Killer and made him sit on his lap as Error sat down and leaned on the wall with Killer leaning on his chest like a kid. And like a kid, he cried to Error's chest with said black skeleton rubbing his back in comfort. When Killer had calmed down, Error did what he does best to the Charas. He told Killer of stories and fairy tales he knows or seen or heard in other AUs before he destroy it. He told Killer of legends both haven't heard of. As he spoke, Killer slowly relaxed and eventually fell asleep against him. When he woke up, he was in his room in the castle and when he asked the others about Error, they just snickered and told him that the destroyer left a while ago.

     Ever since then, Killer has become closer to the destroyer and viewed him as a big brother, a guardian even. It's a shame that the "good" guys doesn't see from their angle, being too cooped up in "saving" the multiverse from them.

     "Killer is right, Error would've asked us to stall him time and to keep watch to the balance. Despite him being forced to be the destroyer, he always put the balance in priority" Nightmare said, now that he has finally calmed down. After Error has been quiet in a few days, they thought that he just needed rest for he has overworked himself in his forced job but when days turned to weeks, Nightmare grew worried. He has been fond of the glitching skeleton up until now. He wants him for himself. He understands the feeling of being alone, being hated. He has nothing but power and negativity and Nightmare loves it. He want's all those feeling for himself, it has become his drug for so long and every time he gets the chance to be near Error, he takes it. All just for the sake of his possessiveness to the destroyer.

     Nightmare frowned, thinking deeply then finally made a final decision. "Cross" he suddenly said in a commanding tone which got the said skeleton's attention immediately and stood with all his focus to Nightmare. "Go tell Misery that I need you to visit the Anti-Void to check up on Error. When you're there; gather information. Tell me what he's doing when you came back, got it?" Nightmare commanded, more than asked, as Cross nodded then gathered his giant knife to put at the sash on his back before opening a portal to ReaperTale. Nightmare then sat down on his throne with a scowl upon his face as all he got to do is wait for what Cross is about to tell him about his glitchy skeleton.

\--Anti-Void---

     "Here you go" Misery said as a midnight portal that contrasts against the blinding whiteness of the Anti-Void. "Thanks, kid" Cross said as X, the Chara inside him, waved over to Misery in which the black clad child waved back. Cross jumped and notice he's extremely far from Error's spot in the Anti-Void. He sighed as he began to walk, teleporting is useless here since the Anti-Void doesn't have a specific pin point of a place unlike other AUs. It is the literal meaning of blinding nothingness. "Cross, stop" X said to him suddenly, startling the skeleton from his thoughts. "What is it?" Cross asked the ghost, whom just pointed very far away to another portal being opened. Cross's eye sockets widened as he saw who it was. It was the Star Sanses, but what business are they up to?  
  
     Cross, being Nightmare's top spy and one of the best fighter, decided to stalk them silently, using his clothes in advantage as he slightly blended with he white. As he followed the three Sanses from a good few meters away, he began to notice crying. 'Has Error...kidnapped?' was his first thought but dismissed it as he knows Error wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap a baby. He's a busy skeleton with the balance on his shoulders, so why would he kidnap something that needs continuous attention and care. 'Unless he want's to make himself suffer more which is not entirely surprising' Cross thought to himself as he chuckled at the memory that popped up inside his head. It was one of those days that they we're trying to feed Error, curtsy or Nightmare. They gave him a glass of juice and when they said for him to take all of it, they hadn't expected for Error to LITERALLY take everything, including plates and silver wares. Let's just say, Cross and Killer panicked over Error who just stared at them dumb founded as the rest of them laughed. After the fit, they asked if Error was alright in which the skeleton replied, " **It'S fInE, MY mAgIC mELteD tHE tHinGs I aTE, iNcLUdInG tHe GlASS** " he said in a nonchalant tone which made, other than Cross and Killer, the others laugh again. Cross smiled at the memory because after that ordeal, all of them decided to have a movie marathon in the living room in which Error agreed to as they all bundled and cuddled on each other. Nightmare hugging Error close as his tentacles hugged his other gang members close as well.

     "CROSS!" X shouted to Cross as said skeleton snapped out. "You've been lost in your thoughts again, idiot. Look" X said as they pointed to a distance. Cross looked at said place and nearly gasped aloud at what he saw. He saw Dream carrying a baby. Not just any normal baby, but Error. "W-Wha" Cross said in a whisper of shock and confusion. "I know, I don't know why and how but Duncle Error became a baby. I also heard that they're taking him to show the Council. I think they're planning on keeping him" X said to him which earned them a frown. Cross looked back again to see Dream carrying an asleep Error as Blue carried a bag that is filled to the brim and Ink creating a portal, probably back to the Council's meeting room. "Not when I tell Nightmare about this" he said as the Star Sanses hopped into the portal. Cross frowned and went back to the portal Misery has kept opened and hoped back out the Anti-Void.

\- - - - -

\- - - -

\- - -

\- -

-

     "WHAT?!" Nightmare shouted as he stood up from his throne. "Yes, it's true. And while thinking of it, I think what X said is quite possible. Maybe they are going to keep him to raise him to 'good' and to probably keep him away from us" Cross said as he crossed his arms. "That ain't good" Horror said in a gruff tone. "Thanks for making that obvious, Horror" Dust hissed at him. Killer was only silent. Then out of no where, a dark chuckle was heard from the King of Negativity. "Don't worry boys. We'll get our destroyer one way or another~" Nightmare grinned evilly. 'The more easier to manipulating Error in becoming mine~ A king DOES need to have a queen after all~' he thought as his dark grin widened. The rest of the gang looked at each other and smirked. Soon, they'll retrieve what was once to them.

\----------

     Error looked up from his spot on the makeshift bed at the Council Meeting Room as a few Sanses peeked down on him. "Peek-aaaaaa~" Classic said as he covered his eye sockets with his hands, "BOO!" he suddenly exclaimed as he opened them and startled Error. Said babybones gasped then giggled as he claps his hands and wiggled for him to be picked up. Classic grinned and picked the former destroyer up, "Peahbu!!" Error exclaimed as he imitated what Classic did to him. The others just cooed and gushed over the cuteness as Ink and Dream chuckled. Blue watched from his seat with a smile on his face. 'I'm keeping him' he thought as his eyes gave off a gleam no body noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nightmare has a possessive thing to Error. This love is not the good and healthy kind of love. This one is dark, twisted and filled of manipulation. Error has been the apple in Nightmare's eyes and said king of negativity will do anything to claim that apple.
> 
> Error also has a special spot on Nightmare's gang as he cherish each and one of them. And the brief showcasing of Blue starting to be slight possessive of Error as well. Many skeletons will follow up on the possessiveness, so be patient!


	6. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

     Ink chuckled, "Alright everyone, that's enough" he smiled as Blue got up to gather the giggling babybones who was being carried and cooed at by Lust. Error sensed Blue's presence near him and turned his head to that direction. He cooed at the blue clad skeleton and made the grabby hands motion towards him. Blue chuckled and got Error from Lust who pouted, "Aww, c'mon! Just a few more minutes!" he complained. Blue only grinned at him with a gleam in his eyes, "No, Lust. Besides, Error needs his rest" he said as he cradled Error close to him, who only leaned and hugged his doll closer to himself. "Besides, we're still going to talk about how and whom will take care of Error. As well as, who might be the new destroyer be" Blue said, pecking the babybones on the forehead. Error cooed quietly and leaned in to the kiss, mumbling incoherent things as he hugged the doll and Blue closer to himself.

     The rest of the skeletons grumbled as they all returned to their places around the meeting table. Ink smiled as Blue handed him Error, "You really are something" he whispered as he nuzzled Error. Error only blinked in confusion at the loving gesture from the creative skeleton before giggling and squealing. Ink handed Error back to Blue, who was now seated before Lust and Reaper. "So, as we all know, Error has been turned to a baby" Ink said, gesturing to Error who is now curiously looking at Reaper, from Blue's shoulder, who looked back at him, "And there's still the unknown destroyer who replaced Error. Any ideas who could it be?" Ink asked as he looked around at the skeletons. "Probably Nightmare? He IS close to Error and is the living definition of negativity" Mob said as he looked to Ink then took a quick glance to Death who was slowly leaning towards Error, as said babybones looked more and more curious by the minute. "But, if it's my brother, then I would've felt a drastic change in his magic. Since we do came from the same thing after all" Dream countered.

     They may be enemies but deep down, Dream is still hoping for his brother to realize his mistakes and come to good terms. He still believes that his brother can be returned to his old self when in reality, Nightmare was long gone. "Then it might be one of his gang members then or someone new we haven't met yet" G said as he leaned back on his chair then crossed his arms over his chest. "Probably, will chalk that up" Ink said as he motioned for Dream to take down notes as to keep record on what their discussing. "Or probably someone we know, like Geno?" Dance asked them which got himself some looks. "Geno is trapped in the save screen and his only way out is either through Error or Ink's portals" Outer said back to Dance, "But what if he really is the new destroyer?" Dance countered back. "Don't worry, I'll check up on him later to confirm your hypothesis" Ink said.

     Reaper glanced back at them but his eye-sockets suddenly widened as he felt tiny hands slap against his face, the others going completely silent as if waiting for something to happen. Error giggled as he continued to lightly slap his tiny hands against Reaper's face. "He.." Dream started, staring at the scene unfold. "He's not turning to dust or any signs he's dying" Classic mumbled in astonishment. Then, Ink chuckled "Welp, I guess being the destroyer he was, he still have his abilities" he said. "Hey Blue, why not hand him over to Reaper for a bit? He seems curious to him" Ink chuckled in which Blue did so. Blue handed Error to Reaper, the babybones asking to be held up to the God of Death. Reaper carried the babybones by the armpits and flinched when he looked at Blue; his expression dark as if saying him  _'If you hurt him I'll kill you, being death yourself be damned'._ Reaper looked back at Error who got interested to the blaster clasp on his cloak, cooing at it. "Go ahead Reaper, you can play with him while we discuss in here. We'll just update you when you both came back or after the meeting " Ink smiled to him, in which he nodded and got up; carrying the babybones as he went out of the meeting room. Error squealed loudly as he tried to catch the floating part of Reaper's hood; The God of Death smiled as he nuzzled Error while walking.

Ink then turned back to the skeletons. "Okay, continue" he said as they got back to guessing who could possibly be the new destroyer.

\-----

     Death grunted as he went to the living room then sat down on the couch. He looked at Error who looked back at him curiously. "Why are you so interested in me, little guy?" he asked as the darker skeleton only tilted his head in confusion then cooed at him. Reaper only sighed as he tried to think of anything to entertain Error. He hummed as he pondered of anything that could make an ex destroyer entertained, not noticing Error grabbing the Gaster Blaster amulet he has. He was startled as he heard a sniff, he then looked down to see Error sniffing and trying to hold the mini gaster blaster amulet near him. 'He must be missing his Gaster Blasters to put him in such a mood' he thought to himself as he smiled gently. "Hey, hey now. No tears are allowed while I'm here" he mumbled sweetly to Error, cupping his cheeks, making him look up as his thumbs wiped the tears away. "You miss your blaster?" he asked as he received a nod from the glitching skeleton. "I don't know how you know that stuff or how you remember what they're called but I guess it's just your instinct" Reaper mumbled to himself then looked back to Error. "Well, since you long for your blasters so much, you can play with mine for a while" Reaper said as he summoned one of his blasters.

     The blaster then growled and looked around as if to find the threat when it's eyes landed on Error. Remembering it's past encounters with the glitch made it open it's maw and was about to charge it's magic when a sudden command of stop was said from its owner. Reaper tensed as he saw his blaster about to charge it's beam. "S t o p" he said as said blaster closed it's maw. Error then looked at Reaper then back to the blaster. He let go of the black cloak then proceeded to crawl towards the blaster. The gaster blaster then flinched and was ready to charge up again but Reaper beat it into it. "No, stay" he commanded as said blaster lowered itself to the ground, a few feet away from the still crawling Error.

     Error then squealed as he neared the blaster. After a few more crawls, he was sitting in front of the blaster, both Reaper and the gaster blaster waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Error launched himself to the blaster and gave it a mighty hug, unknowingly purring as he did so. At first, the blaster was startled and was about to shoot off Error off of it when the soft purring sent calming vibrations through it that calmed it down and gave a mighty purr in return. Reaper then smiled warmly then leaned back to the couch as both the blaster and Error began to play chase. The gaster blaster flying to a certain spot then waiting for Error to crawl towards it then flying to another area; doing the same loop. 

\-----

     "Okay, so the possible destroyers could be one of the members of Nightmare's gang, Geno, another unknown Sans and lastly, Fresh" Dream stated as he read what is written in his small notepad that he has taken down after their hours upon hours of talking the possibilities and the reasons why. "Yep, I think that could be it. Now we gotta sweep the whole multiverse just to find our who's this new destroyer" Raspberry grumbled as he leaned back on his chair. "Yeah, I think we do" Ink said. "YOU THIN-" Raspberry was cut off from his shouting when Reaper entered back the meeting room. Blue then rushed to him to see if Error was alright only to be met with a babybones snuggled closely to Reaper's chest. He smiled then took Error from Reaper, in which the God of Death willingly did, and went to one of the spare rooms to tuck Error in. When he came back, he went over to Ink and whispered something to him, Ink's mouth turning into an O as his eyes both turned into exclamatory marks. "Okay guys, there's one more thing for us to discuss" he said cheerfully. "What?" G asked as he leaned back, obviously tired.

     "Since we'll start sweeping the multiverse of who could possibly be the destroyer, some of us will be extremely busy. Even if I wanted to, I can't just take care of Error all the time cuz I still need to guard the multiverse. Blue here has said to me that we should have a schedule to whom is gonna take care of Error in a certain date" Ink chirped as all skeletons hummed an agreement. "Well then, it'll obviously be the Great and Devious Raspberry to do the task first! I am great after all!!!" Raspberry exclaimed. "Hey, I'm more experienced in taking care of a babybones" Classic exclaimed. "We all are, dipshit" Red cursed as he stood up from his chair. "Let me do the first sitting" G said as he crossed his arms. "And let Error suffer in your messed up AU? I don't think so" Mob said as he stood up and faced G. "Look who's talking. You're the one with an AU filled with guns, mobs and violence" Lust argued back. "But your AU is filled with sluts" Orange fought back in which Lust growled, insulted. "Maybe my AU is fine?" Dance asked them but was not noticed. "Error loves stars! He always visits my AU so I should be the first to take care of him!" Outer fought. "But Outer, he prefers me more than your AU. I'm practically his best friend" Blue argued Outer, in which he growled "He has no "Best" friends" he spat. Blue only smirked, "Wrong" he said.

     "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!" Ink shouted through the growling and AU insulting of the skeletons. "We won't get to anywhere if we fought. Dream, list down the most peaceful AUs from the AUs that have problems in them" Ink said to Dream once they all calmed down. "Okay, so the peaceful AUs are: Undertale, Underswap, Reapertale and Dancetale. The only problem they could have is if the human went genocide which is 50/50 because of the fact that Error has been quiet and the Charas are close to him" Dream stated as he turned page. "The following AUs have problems on their own which will be stated as I say the name. Underfell: Too much violent monsters. Echotale: The AU is not stable and areas are not 100% safe. Outertale: The layout of the floating islands and platforms could be dangerous as well as the Void that is beneath all those. Underlust: The AU is filled with sexual monsters as well as filled with sexual contents and manners. Mobtale: Has mobs, gangs, extreme showcasing of violence and possible kidnap. Dreamtale: Unstable" Dream stated as he went to flip the notepad but saw no more. "That's it" he said as Ink was deep in thought. "Okay, I've already made a schedule for all of you" he said as he snapped his fingers, a paper and a pen appearing on the table, then began to write.

     "Undertale would be first cuz it's the original and the top AU. Then comes Underfell. Red, I trust you and your brother to take good care of Error" Ink said as he looked sternly at Red who nodded. "After Underfell is Underswap. Next is Outertale, Be sure to strictly guard Error from the edges Outer" Ink stated as Outer gave a firm 'yes'. "Next is Dancetale. Then comes Underlust; Don't try to teach Error anything sexual Lust. And keep the monsters away from him. After that is Reapertale; Death will be in charge of Error. Then Echotale; G, I expect you to safely guard of Error while he's under your care. And finally, Mobtale. Don't teach Error any violence Mob. We can't risk him turning back to his old self" Ink finished as all skeletons gave their sounds of agreement, especially the ones that Ink reminded. "Dream and Me will take care of Error before he goes to the next caretaker. We'll be taking care of him in betweens as well as transporting him to the next AU" Ink said as Dream nodded in approval as the others hummed in agreement. "Welp, meeting closed. Error would be staying in here for a while. Dream? You take in charge of him for now" Ink said. "Wait, where are you going?" Dream asked as all skeletons began to stand up. "I'm going to look for the new destroyer" Ink said as a gleam in his eye flashed before he opened the portal and hoped in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, updates will be slow from now on. But no worries my dearests, I will still continue this story. For now, enjoy the peak on what the Council has decided upon and the small fluff that has been seen in here ^^
> 
> Spoilers, in the next few chapter. Hell will start to break loose ^^


	7. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

  Ink stepped out of the portal and examined his dark surroundings. He frowned as he walked to the only light source of the Save Screen. There, standing in the middle is the skeleton he decided to visit first, AfterTale Sans; commonly known as Geno. Said white clad skeleton turned and smiled at him, "Oh hey Ink! What brings you here?" he greeted as Ink continued to frown at him. "Ink? You okay?" Geno asked as the known Creator of AUs neared the scarred skeleton. Ink looked down on him with a hard frown, "Hello Geno. I won't beat around the bush, do you happen to know any other beings other than Error who can destroy?" he asked as Geno shook his head. "No. Why are you asking me this? Isn't it Error that ALWAYS destroys? That's what you basically told me" Geno asked. Ink then gave of a sigh, knowing that Geno is telling the truth. 

     "Sorry about my attitude but you see, Error has been turned into a baby and that happening alone should be the reason of the complete stop of destruction of the AUs but unfortunately, it still continues to happen. We don't know why but we think that a new destroyer has been out" Ink explained, Geno then frowned, "Lemme guess, you assumed that I could be the new destroyer?" he asked in which Ink nodded. Geno pinched his nose bridge, "Look, I may want to have my existence in my AU back, I want to kill my Frisk badly but we both know that I'm not going to do such thing!" he slightly raised his voice at Ink who flinched. "Yeah, I know. But we just want to make sure. It IS for the sake of the Multiverse" Ink explained. The white clad skeleton rolled his eyes, "Also, Error has become a baby? How's he now?" he asked. Ink then smiled, "Oh he's currently under the Council and Star Sanses' care. We're planning on taking care of him until he grows up so that he won't be evil or destroy anymore" he gleefully explained to him in which Geno nodded with a hum. "Welp, I'd like to see him someday" Geno smiled in which Ink returned back, "Sure! Also, I have to go. Alarm me if something strange happens here. You still got the device right?" Ink asked as Geno nodded and showed the device to Ink for proof. The Creator nodded and created a portal out of the Save Screen, leaving Geno alone again. 

     Ink frowned and was about to open some more portals when he felt great pain in his chest. "W-What the- -?!" he stuttered as he fell to his knees. He then felt something run up into his non-existent throat and puked rainbow colored ink. "MY CREATIONS!!" he screamed, harshly wiping his mouth and scrambling to his feet as he opened a portal out of the current random AU he's in and went to the Doodle Sphere  and followed the tracks of codes being destroyed. 'Found you, you scoundrel' Ink said to his mind as he opened a portal to the collapsing AUs. "WHO EVE--!!!" Ink was cut off with the sounds of people screaming for mercy. He took a second to look around and the sight made him gag despite his love for many colors. The AU itself are filled to the brim with neon colors and sprite as well as rainbows. The inhabitant however are screaming and churning in intense pain as their SOUL is slowly turning to dust, their body slowly disintegrating to nothingness. 

     Ink was speechless. He has never seen anything like this before and he now have an idea who or rather  w h a t  is causing these things. He gripped his gigantic brush as he felt piercing eyelights burn to his back. "Hehe,  **s u p  b r o s k i**  ?" Ink then growled and faced his newest enemy with a fighting stance and a growl. "Long time no see eh, my unrad bruh?" 

Ink narrowed his eyes, "Fresh" he hissed

\--------------------

     Blue gently opened the door quietly to the guest room Error is currently in. He entered with light footsteps and shut the door. He looked at the bed and the sight made him smile. Error is laying on the center of the bed, pillows put on both his sides to prevent him from falling of the bed, a fluffy blanket on top of him. Blue's SOUL hummed happily as he neared the sleeping babybones and sat beside him, the bed dipping slightly and Error shifting slightly as if to wake up with the sudden movement. "No, no no, shhh shh shhh" Blue whispered and petted Error's skull as well as rubbed his back to lull him back to sleep. The babybones gave of a yawn then snuggled back into the pillows, now facing Blue. "It's been a long time since you've had a good sleep huh?" Blue whispered as he continued to pat Error. 

     "Ever since you became the destroyer, you've forgotten to be who you want to be. You've completely lost yourself" Blue muttered as he laid back beside the babybones, their noses touching. "But now that you're restarting your life again, I can't wait for you to grow up" he said as he nuzzled Error near his chest, his SOUL giving a warm pulse which made the babybones purr in his sleep. "When you're ready, I'll be sure to have you first. I WILL have you first" he growled as he kissed the top of Error's skull. "But for now, I'll take care of you and protect you from anyone who will dare to hurt you and take you away from me" he promised as he looked at Error one last time then kissed his forehead then got up. He got up and made sure Error is extra comfortable on the bed then walked over to the door. He looked one last time to the babybones then proceeded to walk out, shutting the door softly behind him.

\--------------------

     "I DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY!! YOU'RE JUST A PARASITE!! YOU CAN'T FEEL!! YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS!!" Ink shouted as he gripped his broken arm and glared daggers at the chuckling skeleton infront of him. "Aww, broski~! Have you diddly forgotten?" Fresh chuckled as he pulled down his shades. "You, Inky, can't feel as well~!!!" he chirped as his shades turned from YO_LO to WHO_OPS. Ink growled as his eyelights turned red in anger. "'sides, you can't put unrad fingers at me yo! Am just doing my rad new job!" Fresh said as he sent multi-colored tentacles sharp as knives to Ink's direction. The said skeleton only snarled and swiped his brush, throwing burning red paints to them and slicing some of them to pieces. "Who told you you can be the new destroyer?! Who even turned you into one?!" Ink asked and that question alone, made Fresh chuckle darkly.

     "You seriously don't know?" Fresh chuckled as his shades became blank and his shoulders shook from his silent laughter that soon became vocal, confusing Ink more. "Why are you laughing?" he hissed as he put on a fighting stance. "Hehe, it's just that the very reason why this is happening is the one who has the guts to ask? PRICELESS" Fresh giggled. "Inky, broski. You are the reason why poor Error got turned into a destructive killing machine" Fresh said, a sudden wave of pain hitting his SOUL but he dismisses it as he can't feel. Ink took a step back, eye sockets wide and eye-lights turned to pinpricks, "What?" he stuttered. "Every rad thing has limits, broseph" Fresh said, his 90's lingo returning. "Because o'ya, my rad broski Error was forced out of his AU just to keep up with your unrad  _ **shits**_ " Fresh said, cursing for the first time and not censoring it. "You kept on creating too much unrad AUs and in return, you force Error to destroy~! You're da unradical reason why this is happenin'!! Unrad isn't it, mah fine brotato chip?" Fresh asked.  Ink staggered in his position, "No, no, no, YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU'RE ONLY DECEIVING ME!!!" Ink shouted, in denial. "Believe all ya want broseph, but this all hella wack is beacuse of ya" Fresh shrugged as he flipped his sunglasses back to its place, "See ya on da flip side, unrad broski!!" he sang as he pulled out his skateboard and skated out of the crumbing AU.

     Ink was too shocked to even react, he fell down to his knees on the ground, his tattered clothes swaying with the wind that carried the dust of many monsters who have died before and after he arrived, his paintbrush on his side. He stared at the ground with a no emotions as the AU continued to crumble beyond repair around him. He frowned, "I need to talk to Dream and Blue about this...but....but not now, I have to make sure I have proofs first" he said as he stood up and opened a portal to their base, leaving the AU alone to die on itself; He can't do anything about it anymore, why bother?

**_\- - - - - - - - - - Days after Ink and Fresh's encounter - - - - - - - - - -_ **

     Ink continued to stare at nothingness in his room in the Council's base as he gripped his skull in frustration. 'You're the cause' Fresh's voice echoed in his head as he shouted and flung his art materials and paper off the table he's currently leaning on. Ink was snapped out or his current state when a knock on the door was heard. "Ink?" Dream's voice came out muffled from the other side of the door as he knocked again. "Ink? It's time we bring Error to the Outertale AU. Outer is waiting with his brother" Dream said as Ink sighed and got up. He opened the door and looked at Dream, the bright skeleton looking back with a confused look while holding a cooing Error. Ink mentally frowned at Error who's looking at him with big, innocent eyes as he put on a fake smile at the God of Positivity, "Dream, may I be with Error for a bit? I'll have to make sure he's in good condition first before he goes to the next AU" Ink said. Dream, confused at the sudden shift of moods from Ink, shrugged and handed Error gently to him, "Just be sure to be quick though, the Outertale Bros are waiting" he said as Ink nodded and entered his room, locking the door in the process, Error giving a fuss and squirming against Ink as said Creator tightened his grip at him.

     A minute later, Blue came in walking down the hall. "Where's Error?" he asked as Dream looked at him. "Having a check up with Ink. I don't know why he locked the door though" the God of Positivity said as Blue frowned, "Something doesn't feel right" the blue clad skeleton stated, making Dream have shivers run down up his spine.

\- - - - - With Ink - - - - - 

     Ink went to his desk as he put Error down on it. He frowned as Error looked at at him, fear in his eyes. He doesn't feel safe with this person anymore. Ink frowned, summoning a sharpened bone, "I refuse to believe that because of me, this is all happening" Ink said as he glared at Error who's on the brink of crying, tears pooling at the edge of his eye-sockets. Ink ignored the loud bangings as well as the continuous shouts from outside the door, raising the sharpened end of the bone towards Error, holding the crying babybones with blue magic. Blinded by denial, hurt and anger, Ink drove the sharpened bone towards the babybones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger >:D
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> DBS Out


	8. A Glimpse of A Doubtful Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea. More notes at the end of the chapter.

Ink's eyes snapped open at the baby's yell of pain; staggering a few steps back in shock. He blinked and looked down, the sight making his choke and start panicking. The bone he has summoned and aimed at Error is now protruding through the baby's arm; the now glitching babybones crying hysterically. "O-oh, gods- no! Sorry! Pl-please stop crying! Shit! I-i di-din't mean it!! I'm sorry" Ink panicked, choking on his words as he quickly went to the baby's aid.

          But before he even got close to the baby, the door busted open and came a few blue bones towards his direction. Ink jumped back and looked towards the door to find a scowling Blue and a disappointed Dream by the door. "Dream, please heal Error and bring him to the Outertale brothers" Blue spoke in a serious tone to the yellow-clad skeleton. "Wait! It's not what it se-!" Ink walked forward but Dream shot him a look Ink has never seen before. "Shut it Ink. I trusted you" Dream growled, sending and spreading his positive aura to the glitching baby bones; said baby calming down but still crying silently in pain. Ink shut his mouth and looked down on the floor guiltily, "I....I'm sorry" he said, rubbing one arm and shifting from one foot to the other. Blue moved in front of Dream, who is tending to the injury of the babybones, his Blaster Hammer in hand.

          Ink moved backwards, knowing all too well to not disturb both as Dream healed Error from the last cracks; the bone now removed. "Shh, shhh, I'm here" Dream cooed and picked up Error, the other hushing and nuzzling to his chest; Dream's positive aura enveloping both of them calming the once wailing baby. "Blue, I'm off to bring Error to Outertale now" Dream said, stripping and wrapping Error in a mint-colored cotton blanket, tossing and leaving the bloody and dirtied onesie. "Wait, let me assis-" Ink suggested but Blue's firm stance and the hammer head that was aimed towards him stopped him from his tracks. "No,  _ **Creator**_ " Ink shuddered, never hearing that tone of voice came from Blue ever nor being called such title for a long time, "You're going to stay here and we're going to have a nice little  **c h a t**  " Blue said, his once starry blue eye-lights now white pinpricks. Ink gulped and chose not to worsen the situation, only watching as Dream gave him one last wary look before opening a portal and hopping in; closing as soon as he did.

          Blue un-summoned his hammer and sighed before looking at Ink, "Follow me" he said and the artistic skeleton nodded. Both walked down the long hallways of their basement toward the currently deserted meeting room of The Council and SS Base.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

          "Okay, so no one get to freak out okay? I bet you guys will like him" Outer smiled as he talked to his friends about Error. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THIS ADORABLE EX-DESTROYER YOU SPEAK OF BROTHER!!!" he said in his normal voice volume. "Papyrus, dear, you might want to make your voice a little bit softer. We don't want the baby startled now, do we?" Toriel said in a calm voice. The AU is currently in a Pacifist Timeline, making it easier for them to make Error supervised. The human, Frisk, and the king of monsters of Outertale; Asgore, are currently back to Earth, getting government officials and the NASA team to send spaceships and shuttles to their location to welcome monsters back to Earth; which will take a full week. Outer laughed as his brother sweat dropped at Toriel, stopping when Alphys came closer. "H-hey S-Sa- I mean O-outer" Outer looked as his name was mentioned. "i-Is he c-cute?" the yellow lizard asked which got a snort from Outer, "H-Hey! D-don't l-la-laugh at me!" Alphys squeaked in embarrassment as Outer continued to giggle. "Hehe, sorry Alph, couldn't help it. But yes, he's cute as hell alright" the short skeleton said.

          The group's happy moment was interrupted with a portal opening a few meters away from Outer and out came from it is Dream, carrying a bundle of blankets. "They're here" Outer said in a hushed exclamation as the group hurriedly circled at Dream who's cooing at Error. "Ruru~ we're here. They'll be the ones who will take care of you for a while, kay?" Dream hummed as Error looked around then saw Outer. "Heya lil' bud. Remember me?" Outer asked as he stuck a finger inside the blanket nest, Error giggling and cooing. The group awed and giggled at the other's fascination. "Well, I do hope he likes stars and other out-of-this-world stuffs because I'm sure he'll love them" Undyne said as he peeked from beside Papyrus. "Well, it's time for me to go now. We still have a lot to do" Dream stated, handing the baby to Toriel; knowing more than to let Outer handle the baby, in which the skeleton is okay with since he doesn't want his hand to feel tired. Dream then turned to Outer, "Remember what Ink reminded you Outer, also, take care of him and keep him entertained. If ever you saw a glimpse of Nightmare or any of his gang members notify us ASAP. For all we know, they could be planning on taking Error away" Dream reminded, Outer nodding with a firm DETERMINATION in his eye-lights. Dream turned one last time to Error to see him fumbling and babbling incoherent words to Toriel as he played with the goat's fluffy ears. Contented and satisfied knowing that he has reminded them the necessary details as well as the fact that he brought Error here safely, Dream opened a portal back to the base; they still have to deal with what Ink did lately, and hopped in after saying good bye and good luck to Outer and his friends.

          The sound of cooing attracted Outer and the rest to Toriel who's still holding Error. "There, there little one, you're in good hands. I'll make sure you'll get the best care a baby will ever have" the goat mother said, switching to how she was with Asriel without even realizing it. "And I'll make sure you'll have the best time with me and Paps here!" Undyne laughed as he pet the baby on the crown of his skull. "Your time here will be the best, Error" grinned Outer as Error looked at them all with wide curious eyes before erupting in a huge fit of laughter and giggles. Outer's eye lights softened, maybe he WILL get a good time in here. He hopes nothing would bother this happy atmosphere.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

          "So, what you're telling me is....what Fresh told me is...true?" Ink asked as he teared up. "That I'm the cause why this is all happening? Why there's a thing called balance? I'm the reason why Error hs went on an AU destroying rampage before?" he sobbed and buried his face on his hands. "God, I'm-I-I-" Ink choked on his words, "I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried, grabbing the trash bin and puking rainbow tinted Ink. "It's okay, I know it's hard to take in but at least you're learning and aware" Blue mumbled, "I just wished I have told you sooner" he hoped through the sobbing and cries of the Creator. Both were startle out of their wits when a yellowish portal opened and out came from it is Dream. "I can feel negative emotions, what's happening?" the God of Positivity asked both. "Sit d-down, I-I'll b-be the one to t-tell" Ink said, wiping of his rainbow tinted tears and motioning for Dream to be seated near them. "I-it all started because I ignored Fate's words...."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

          "Boys" Nightmare grinned as he called upon his members attentions in their meeting table; if the Star Sanses and the Council have one, they sure as hell have on as well. "Sup, boss?" Horror asked, twirling and swinging his axe at random directions; not caring if he ever hit someone; they can heal themselves anyways. "I have something to tell all of you but first, Cross, how's Error?" Nightmare asked, getting the black and white clad skeleton's attention. Cross cleared his non-existent throat, "He's currently in Original Outertale and is being taken care off under its main characters. The AU is currently in a Pacifist timeline" he reported; the group knowing every detail about the "Schedule" the Council and SS has conducted in taking turns in taking care of Error. Nightmare hummed in response, "Well boys, prepare yourselves.." Nightmare said, getting all their attentions, "We're getting our glitchy in about a few days" he grinned as his group cheered and raised their weapons in the air. Though the emotions are positive, the intent is the opposite thus Nightmare not getting affected or weakened by the cheering of his group; in fact, it made him even stronger knowing that he'll get a hold of his glitchy soon enough, all he have to do is wait.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

          Error giggled as he was tossed in the air by Undyne, "He is cheerful now isn't he?" Toriel laughed, as Error was tossed again and caught then tickled, making the babybones laugh more. "He sure is" Outer agreed with a wide genuine grin plastered on his face. "WOWIE!!! EVERYONE, LOOK! THE STARS ARE FALLING!!!" Papyrus shouted in glee as everyone stopped what they're doing and looked up, even if they've seen this phenomenon multiple time, it never stopped on making them gape in awe as the sky was lightened up by multiple stars. Error looked up and the sight made his eye-lights waver and glitter among the stars. His arms that are tightly held on his chest and fists that are closed tightly began to open as he slowly reached up to the sky. " **Guuuaaahhh...ah...ahhh.....taaahhhh....** " Error mumbled catching everyone's attention.

          "H-he's..." Alphys clamped her claws against her mouth, preventing an upcoming squeal from vocalizing. "He's.....trying to speak his first words" Toriel gasped, "Actually no, that's him trying to speak his first sentence. His first word is "Peahbu" Outer said as most of then looked at him. "Peahbu? As in Peek-A-Boo? Why?" Undyne asked in a hushed manner for confirmation; not wanting to startle the babybones, in which Outer nodded. "Yup, he was being played at by most of the others back then in the base and they decide to play Peek-A-Boo, he adapted the word" Outer said. The others, satisfied for the information given, turned back to Error in Undyne's hold. The babybones mesmerized by the sight above him, his little hands reached up to the sky and his eye lights filled with wonder, astonishment and curiosity.

          This went on for several minutes until Error gave off a huge and cute yawn. "Aww, I think someone's sleepy" Outer hushed, gathering Error from Undyne's hold and motioning for everyone to go home. "I know every one of you wanted to have fun with Ruru for longer but I think tomorrow will be more fitting since it's a whole day of us playing with Error. You guys go rest, we'll handle him" Outer said, the others nodding. Papyrus then walked towards his brother who's fixing Error's blanket around him. "Brother..." Papyrus said in a hushed and softer voice; Outer hummed in response, looking at him. "You've been much more responsible today, not to mention you've been genuinely smiling and you're really happy. I think it's because of the babybones" Papyrus said, patting his brother's shoulder. "Heh, yeah. He is influencive, isn't he?" Outer said as the bone brothers began to walk towards their home. "He is! And I thank him for being here. I think he will be good person when he grows up!" Papyrus said in a hushed exclamation. Outer nodded in response and entered their home, going to his room and bidding his brother good night.

          Outer then looked at his room, kicking a few things to the corner so that in case Error roamed, he won't get tangled on his mess. 'I really should clean this place' Outer thought then proceeded to levitate Error with his magic then put a fresh bed sheet cover and airs of pillow casing on his bed. He got extra pillows and formed a pillow box on his bed beside his are and then levitated Error on the comfy casing of pillows. Error purred and nuzzled his cute little head on his pillow before settling in. Outer hummed in approval before taking off his jacket, sweater and his slippers; changing in his tank top. He crawled on the bed and laid down facing the babybones. He kissed the forehead and got comfortable, "Good night little one. Hope you get enough energy for tomorrow cuz you'll be having so much fun with the others" he mumbled and closed his eye sockets, settling in for the night.

\- - - - - 

\- - - - 

\- - - 

\- -

-

          Outer wasn't lying, the day after the arrival of Error, everyone in the AU got to know him and played with him the days after. On the first day, the bone brothers introduced everyone in Stardin to Error and some kids as well as adults got to play with him. The second day, everyone in Tunefall was met. Error had fun since everything in the area majorly have shining star in which he tried his best to go to near one but got prevented by a sweaty and panicky Outer. The third day, they went to Solland but passed it by pretty quickly due to the area being too hot for Error's comfort. The same day, they went to new home and visited a few landmarks such as the king's castle. On the fourth day, it's the final day of Error in Outertale and the others are taking their time hanging out with Error since they know it'll be pretty much long before they get to meet him again.

          In the midst of a game of Peek-A-Boo with Error, a portal opened and Ink came out of it followed by Blue and Dream. "Sup guys, here for Error now?" Outer asked, walking near them. "Yup!" Ink chirped. Outer smiled and motioned for Papyrus, who's currently holding Error, to pass him to Blue, who got his arms reached forward to Error. Outer's group of friends gave of a sad aww as Papyrus handed Error back to Blue, who smiled and cooed at Error. "Welp, it's nice knowing that the first time went well. I'm glad you kept a watchful eye to him Outer" Ink winked and Outer grinned, "Nah, don't mention it" the starry skeleton bashfully said. Ink then gathered Error from Blue's arms, "Hey there little guy" he said with a slight hint of guilt in his eye-lights, "Sorry about everything. I promise I'll make it up to you okay? I'll promise to make sure you'll have the best childhood you'll ever have!" Ink smiled as Error cooed at him, his tiny hands petting Ink's face.

          "It's time for us to go no-" Dream was cut off as an axe flew, an inch away from his face, past him and landing on a floating asteroid not a few meters away. Everyone then turned to the source of the axe only to see a black, inky portal swirling not a few feet away from everyone. Ink frowned and hugged Error close to his chest in a protective manner, Error squirming and getting fussy; feeling the tension in the atmosphere. "Oh no  _"brother"_..." came a deep and spine-shivering voice from the inky portal. Ink inched closer to their own portal, planning on escaping Error from here, but was stopped when he felt a point of a knife on his back, "I suggest you stay put there, Inky" came a familiar voice from behind him. " _Cross_..." Ink seethed in which the other grinned. All of them then turned to the source of the deep and dark laughter and a few eyes widened but Ink's, the Star Sanses and Outer only frowned. Came out of the portal, is none other than Nightmare; followed by Dust, Killer and Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the 7th chapter of ACtBA. Error's dialogue here and starting now will be nothing but bold, only changing to his glitched dialogue when he's in distressed. I've also done a few research in the concept of Outertale and Snowdin is Stardin, Waterfall is Tunefall and Hotland is Solland. 
> 
> Ink here has also accepted the truth. I mean. why be in denial when everything around him is a living proof of what he crime he has done? But nonetheless, Ink is still guilty and having a hard time taking it all in and you guys will be doubting the promise he made to Error, thus "Doubtful Promise"
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed~!
> 
> DBS Out!!!


	9. Gone. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea.

Nightmare grinned from his throne, feeling his brother's positive aura in Original Outertale. 'If my brother is in Outertale1 then Ink must be there too, meaning they have Error with them' thought of the King of Negativity and got up from sitting. Nightmare and his gang are actually waiting for any kind of signal that the Council and Ink are on the move already. They felt his brother's aura a few days ago but it quickly disappeared before they even got the chance to open a portal. But now? Now they have a beacon; and quicker than anyone could ask what's happening, Nightmare and his gang are on the way; portal and weapons ready, as they execute their plan.

          "Nightmare" Ink seethed as he hugged the babybones closer to himself, Error cooing as he poked at the colorful emotion vials attached to Ink's stash. "Hello, Inky~ I see you got what me and my gang are supposed to have there~" Nightmare grinned as he stepped forward, Dream and Blue tensing from their spot which is on both sides of Ink, protecting Error as Ink himself shielded Error and prevented him from seeing Nightmare. " **Ah! Ah! Daaaaa!!!!** " came the mumbled fussy remark of the babybones as he squirmed further from Ink's shielding grip. Ink's face flashed a worried look, and inched closer to the portal; forgetting that Cross is pointing his sword at him, which earned him a harsh stab at the back.

          Ink grunted as he flinched back nearer to Dream, Blue moving behind him to protect his blind spot. Ink hoisted Error up and leaned him to his shoulder and chest. Error, finally being free from Ink's suffocating "hug", gripped the creator on the shoulders as he looked at the new skeleton behind Ink. Cross perked up as Error looked at him in confusion and fear, he smiled gently to the babybones which got Error to squeak and lower himself quickly in Ink. Just who is this skeleton and why is he hurting his dad?!

          " **Da! Da! Da-daaaaaa!** " Error patted Ink as he tried to hide in his chest, then he saw Blue and tried to reach out for him, " **Buuuuuuu!!! Bu! Bu!** " he whined which got Blue's attention. "Aww~ How cute! He's calling you "Dad" and attempting to call Blue by his name!" Nightmare clasped his hands together and put them under his chin's right side, "You guys really did rubbed off of him! WHEN YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE!!!" the King of Negativity shouted, sending his tentacles towards Ink who dodged, jumping in the air, holding Error tightly and secured in his hold. Error squealed as he sensed the sudden spike of negativity in the atmosphere, feeling wind gushed in his face for a few seconds, clutching Ink closer as he buried his face in his chest. Even if Dad hurt him, he made him feel safe! So he shouldn't be scared! But, why does the other guy feels safer?

          Nightmare growled as Ink landed on a floating asteroid a few feet away from him, "Boys, attack. Leave nothing but Error behind" he said as all nodded and Cross lunged at Blue, attempting to land a strike on him with the wave of his knife. Blue on the other hand jumped back and summoned some bones, blocking some strikes and blows from the black and white clad skeleton. Dust and Killer decided to gang up on Dream, over powering the God of Positivity, whom was having difficulty in striking each of them with his arrows, and strike him using their respective knives from all angles and directions. Outer, just as before everything went downhill, evacuated any residents near the area and came back to the sight of the fight. Noticing that Dream was over powered but those cheating bastards, Outer quickly ran to aid him but was tackled. He could only scream as he felt his right arm b chopped off by an axe. Tears pooled at his eyes as he turned to the one who inflicted pain to him. Horror chuckled as he raised his axe again only for Outer to take the chance and roll out of the way, and summon bones that suddenly sprouted under Horror. But the axe-wielding skeleton was faster and instead hopped off from the range and used his leverage to drive a mighty blow down Outer.

          Blue glared at Cross as said skeleton growled back. "You've taken my AU once but I'm not going to let you take something, SOMEONE, important from me again!" Blue shouted, his bones disappearing from his grasp and instead, being replaced by his blaster hammer. Cross smirked and tsked at the other. "Oh poor Blue, Error has been with us longer than you were kidnapped by him. He's ours and nothing can stop us from retrieving him" Cross smiled, angling his knife, "You all just want to take advantage of Error's weakness now and take him away from us!" Cross then disappeared from his spot in the blink of an eye then suddenly appeared behind the blue clad skeleton, striking is gigantic knife to said skeleton.

          Ink shuffled backwards, hugging Error nearer to himself as Nightmare teleported a few meters away from him, tentacles sharpened and alarmingly nearing them both. "C'mon, Inky~ It's easy! Just give us what we want and we'll leave you all alone! No one dies and everyone gets what they want!" Nightmare smirked, one tentacle having the guts to near Ink in a fast rate. Ink summoned his Gaster Blaster and fired it to the tentacle which retreated back to Nightmare who hissed. "Stop lying Nightmare, you only want Error because he was the destroyer then! I know the truth now and I will do anything to not let Error get on the grasps of someone like you!!!" Ink shouted, Error squirming against his chest as the baby bones felt the rising fury from the Creator.

          With Error's continuing fusses against Ink's hold, the artistic skeleton got no other choice but to spare a second to hush Error. Nightmare's grin widened and used this opportunity to send tentacles hauling to Ink. Because of the short distraction, Ink got no time to dodge and instead took the attack which made him fly and skid on the ground; but before he even hit the ground, he twisted himself so that his back will be the one hitting the ground and not Error. They skid until Ink was a few centimeters from the edge of the cliff. Ink gasped for air, quickly standing up hugging Error closer. 

          "Error, pleeeaaase not now. I have to get out of here befor-?!?!" before Ink could even finish his sentence, he was suddenly hoisted in the air upside down by a tentacle. Ink growled as Nightmare neared Ink, "You're so easy to beat Ink, it makes me feel like you're not trying at all~!" the God of Negativity sang as he reached out for Error caged in Ink's hold. "Get away from us!!!" Ink snarled but was rendered useless as the goopy skeleton managed to snatch Error from Ink, "NO!!! GIVE HIM BACK!!!" Ink shouted as he struggled violently, the tentacles only slithering up and wrapping around him before tightening in an iron grip making the said bound skeleton to yelp in pain. Error blinked as his eye lights adjusted to the light again after he was continuously pressed against Ink's chest. He looked up at the one holding him, staring and analyzing...........WHO THE HELL IS THIS SKELETON?!

          Nightmare grinned as he held a finger and caressed Error's marked cheeks, the babybones following his hand's actions warily. Getting uncomfortable by the unknown aura the skeleton is emitting from his SOUL, Error began to cry in distress. "LET GO OF HIM NIGHTMARE!!! HE CLEARLY DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!" Ink shouted but was punched to silence by the king himself instead. "Shut up" Nightmare growled, "BOYS!!!" he shouted getting all of his gang members' attention and their opponents, making the fighting around them halt, "It's time to say  _Good Bye~_ " he laughed as he held Error in one arm and opened a portal with the other, which in turn opened mini-portal near his gang to help them escape. Error squirmed as he pushed against Nightmare's chest, clearly not comfortable with the dark skeleton holding him. When the arm holding him only tightened in return, he turned and reached up to Ink, who was thrown a few meters away from them, as he and Nightmare are entering the portal, " **DADA!!!** " Error's cry for help was cut off by the portal closing.

          "ERROR! NO!!!" Ink fell to his knees in despair, puking up rainbow ink as tears fell down to his cheeks.  ** _'DADA!!!'_** Error's voice echoed in his head for a while, "He called me a dad, he thinks I'm his parent. H-he....he......I MUST FIND HIM" Ink stuttered as he stood up with a determined gleam. "Dream, Blue, Outer!!!" Ink sharply turned to them, gaining their full attention, "Spread the word to the Council. Tell them that Nightmare and his gang kidnapped Error!" Ink shouted, grabbing his paint brush. "Tell them, and you as well, to go around the whole Multiverse and alert every Universes both old and new to keep an eye out for Nightmare or any members of his gang and to alert us if they ever see them!" Ink said as he created a portal underneath him and jumped in without sparing any other glance or minute to the three skeletons. Dream, Blue and Outer looked at one another before nodding and doing what Ink has told them.

          This will surely cause complete chaos and confusion for most and burning fury and lust for revenge for Ink...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - 

\- - - -

\- -

-

Fate screeched as they saw their child being stressed and anxious because of something happening that clearly they didn't planned or did. But since Error now is a child and Ink could no longer hear their words, as well as the fact that Ink now knows the truth, they could only fume in anger as they watched their multiverse go downhill to complete chaos. But they can't do anything about it for they know it'll cause major anomalies to their child. Sitting back, they could only frown as they shouldn't have messed with their multiverse from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Nightmare managed to get Error! Ink's furious and the rest are starting to fall into chaos! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this update!
> 
> DBS Out~!


	10. I'll wait...my Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the great author named Harrish6 and this idea has completely came from a drawing of mine. I don't own Undertale and it's characters, as well as other characters and their AUs. All I own is the story idea.

Nightmare grunted as he emerged from the portal summoned in his castle's lounge room, holding Error securely; the baby bones has stopped crying but he was cooing and play-slapping his cheek bones constantly. The King of Nightmares looked down at the said baby with his lone cyan eye-light, but the said eye-light doesn't hold the usual coldness and hatred, instead, it holds fondness and longing. A caring smile broke through the king's usual frown as he caressed a finger down the baby bones' cheek. "I missed you so much, you know?" he softly said to the other, Error's eye lights staring at him analyzing and curious, "I missed you....so much....too much" Nightmare whispered as he cuddled Error near him, the baby just cooing at the sight behind Nightmare.

Nightmare quickly pulled away as he heard the sound of a portal opening and closing, his face turning back to his usual look. Error curiously looked up at the skeleton with big eye lights, wondering why the strange skeleton pulled away from the hug quickly. He wants more cuddles, dammit!

But his attention was adverted quickly by the sound of cheers from the other skeletons whom all came out from the portal. Nightmare frowned as Error clapped his hands in sync with the cheers of the other skeleton. "Yeah! We did it!" Dust shouted, fist pumped to the air as Horror and Killer followed into his cheer. The glitchy skeleton squealed and laughed with them making them all stop and look at his direction, Nightmare awaiting their next move. "Oh......my......STARS! THAT'S JUST ADORABLE~!!!!!" Cross and Killer squealed, his eye-lights turning to stars. Horror's eye-lights turned to hearts; remembering the same cuteness and innocence his brother has before the bitch-of-a-land-fish took the throne and made their lives hell,  _'I won't let this guy fall like what happened to my AU'_ he thought. Dust just chuckled, having standing beside Nightmare and is playing with the curious skeleton. " **F-fo-foaty~!!!** " squealed the baby bones which got Dust's eye sockets to widen. "What did you say, bucko?" he questioned but he saw Error reaching for and waiving to something beside him. Dust's shocked face melted into affection and genuine happiness and patted the skeleton's head, "Guess you can see Paps too, huh?"

Nightmare hummed as the gang went and play with Error whilst the baby bones is cradled onto his embrace. He beckoned Cross and passed him Error, "Here, take care of him for the time being; feed him, there are biscuits and snacks in the kitchen, play with him and entertain him, some toys are in the basement; wash them first as they are dusty. I'll just get some baby supplies and more toys; and maybe some negativity while at it. I'll be back by dusk" he said and was replied by cheerful salutes from his gang; Error looking at them in wonder of what they are doing with their hand on their forehead then imitating the action with a cheerful smile and a squeal of delight from Cross's arms.

Nightmare smiled and then chuckled before disappearing in the shadows. Cross then lifted Error smiling, "Sooo, what should we do first?" he grinned with a gleam in his eye lights. Error giggled and clapped his hands, whilst wiggling; wanting to explore the new surroundings. Cross turned to the others and they all shared the same mischievous smiles, "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" the black and white clothed skeleton asked, "I think we're all thinking the same thing~" Killer purred.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - - 

\- - - 

**_DADA!!!_ **

**_DADA!!!_ **

**_DA-!!!_ **

Ink seethed and gripped his skull tighter between his hands, in his room, alone and a mess. His once tidy room, except for the usual crumpled papers and paint splotches, now looks like a giant tornado broke into his window and stayed in his room. His clothes and scarves are spewed out all over the floor. Notebook pages and sticky notes either hanging on the wall by a single stick of a plastic tape or on the ground, getting along with the other mess. Broken pencils and pens littered the once clean table top of his artsy desk. Ink splotches all over the floor and some on the wooden desk top. Pencil sharpens littered the floor and excess graphite made some smudges along the surface of what it can touch. Ink is o his bed, looking through one of his scarves for the names of the AU he infrequently visits, starting from when he and Error are still fighting, scanning some notes to help him in hopes of finding the glitchy baby bones in one of the old AUs. He knows the gang is holding Error in one of the most abandoned and lonely AUs there is and he has to find out WHAT IS THAT AU.

But he can't focus any longer as the helpless and scared voice of Error calling out for him kept on bugging and echoing in his mind...

**_DADA!!!_ **

And the fact that Error called him his father add more fuel to the growing fire in his non-existent SOUL. He misses him already and just a few weeks within the Council and The Star Sanses seemed enough time for Ink to grow parent-to-child attached to the former destroyer. It ignited a motherly instinct to Ink; the need to find Error and take care of him. And he's going paranoid and restless the longer Error is not in or within his presence. HE HAS TO FIND HIS CHILD!!!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - 

If Nightmare had a vein, he would've popped it already at the sight of their home that greeted him. He gritted his teeth and walked in to the messy living room, toys sprawled every-fucking-where and the couch is flipped. The coffee table is flipped, with the glass shattered; in which Nightmare quickly cleaned up to avoid Error from being hurt, but if it's the others, he wouldn't care. As he was about to go to the kitchen to drop off the baby food, he passed through one of the hallways that leads to their chambers, then he heard laugher come from one of the rooms. ' _That sounded like it came from one of the farthest rooms......wait......is it my room?....'_ his eye light narrowed in thought before widening like dinner plates, ' _SHIT, IT **IS** MY ROOM!!!' _and he bolted off.

\- - - 

After scolding the others for roughly horse-playing around the fucking castle and breaking every fucking thing that is breakable, Nightmare let Killer prepare dinner and handed him the baby food for Error. Error cooed as he was scooped up by one of Night's tentacles and brought to its owner. Nightmare glared at the other skeletons, "You all go and clean up your messes, I'll be in the bathroom to clean Error from the stains you all did on him. Horror, you'll do laundry tomorrow; you've already skipped 2 of your turns" in which the Horrortale monster nodded in fake sadness, with crocodile tears. Nightmare rolled his eye-light at their childish acts and then continued on his way, the others going and actually cleaning their messes.

\- - - 

Nightmare hummed a gentle tune he remembered humming to Dream when they we're kids as he was washing and scrubbing Error's bones thoroughly and gently at the same time, the baby bones fascinated enough to the bubbles to really make a big fuss to taking a bath. He smiled as he rinsed the baby bones, the other closing his eye sockets tight, remembering his papa telling him that he should do it so that his eye lights wouldn't get hurt and water will not get inside his skull! Once Error felt the water stop from pouring onto him, he opened his sockets again and reached up for Nightmare, " **U-Up! Up! Up! Deh-t-thy w-w-wa-watah!!!** " he squirmed. He's clean now, dammit! Get him oiut of this dirty abomination of a water!!!

Nightmare chuckled, "Didn't know you were the diva type, Error" he laughed and lifted the baby bones from the tub of musky water then getting the towel to dry him off. He then went off to his bedroom and placed Error on the bed, making one of his tentacles hold the baby bones still, before shuffling through the nearby bag where the new baby clothes are put neatly. He then got a black starry one-sie and put it on Error. He then carried the cooing glitchy baby to the dining room where the other are already eating and placed Error on the baby chair between him and Cross. One of his tentacles then went off to work to feed Error the now cooled baby food, the latter humming in delight as he was fed the delicious meal.

Dinner went off fine as the usual chatter and reporting of what happened the rest of the day was exchanged. After the meal, Dust went off to wash the dishes as Horror and the other finished the remaining household chores before going to bed, saying their good nights. Nightmare stood, still patting the baby's back even after burping. "Welp, bed time, boss. Guess Error need it too, he's drooling all over ya" Dust said upon passing Nightmare and went off to his room with a night greet.

The King of Negativity looked to his shoulder and there he was, the baby bones fighting, and miserably failing, falling asleep. He chuckled and teleported to his own room, made up the bed and placed the softly cooing baby to the comfortable nest of blankets and pillows before changing to his night attire and laying down beside the baby bones, as of a wolf to its cub. He caressed Error's cheek and went to lightly tap the baby's hip repeatedly to help it lull to sleep, "I won't let them manipulate you any longer, Error. If I have to raise you on my own just to ensure you'll be safe and away from those manipulative bastards, then so be it" he mumbled, eye sockets slowly going heavy, "Me and the gang will take upon the burden of taking care of you, we love you so much. I love you so much" he whispered and gave the baby bones a peck on the crown of his skull, "Good night, my Sirius"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nightmare now nicknamed Error "Sirius" cause he is his most beautiful and brightest star there is and he sure as hell not letting that star burn out easily.
> 
> "Sirius - also called Alpha Canis Majoris or the Dog Star, is brightest star in the night sky..."  
> Gregersen, E. (2017, March 1). Sirius. Retrieved from https://www.britannica.com/place/Sirius-star
> 
> Hope you guys liked it~!!  
> DBS Out~!


End file.
